


Klaine Advent Prompt #7 - Grace

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #7 - Grace

Despite what most would say, Blaine always believed there could be grace found in just about anything (with a few exceptions.) 

This felt particularly true when he thought of how quickly he fell for Kurt. Falling can be seen as an act of clumsiness or carelessness, but the fall he took when Kurt came into his life could only be described as falling into grace. 

Kurt had been unlike anyone he had ever known before, and he had Blaine completely enraptured from the start. 

Grace was also whenever Kurt would smile that special smile he reserved just for Blaine. It was the sound of Kurt’s laugh when he was completely over taken by joy. It was the moment after they had sex while they remained lying with each other in bed, eyes beginning to droop as they smiled sleepy smiles. 

It was being able to love and be loved by Kurt, his soul mate. He had been so lucky to have met him so early in this life. Who really meets the love of their life in high school? It’s practically unheard of.

Not for Kurt and Blaine though, they've always been the exception to the rule. 

And there was grace in everything they did together, because they were always motivated by the love they felt for one another.


End file.
